


I Always Hated Small Spaces

by drjemmafitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjemmafitzsimmons/pseuds/drjemmafitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons had always hated small spaces. It had begun long before being thrown to the bottom of the ocean with her best friend. But could being trapped in an elevator with Bobbi Morse make her like small spaces any better?<br/>AOS Christmas Exchange for Jemmsky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Hated Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soomiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomiii/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!

Jemma Simmons had always hated small spaces. Even before they got trapped at the bottom of the ocean in a med-pod. They made her feel trapped. Confined. She knew, of course, that it was a relatively irrational fear. After all small spaces themselves couldn’t hurt. Sure you could run out of air trapped at the bottom of the ocean, or elevators could plummet down the shaft to your death, but the space itself couldn’t hurt.  Yet, as the elevator she and Bobbi were riding through the base ground to a halt, the lights dimming a bit, that thought was not particularly reassuring.

In fact, the small squeak Jemma let out was really quite embarrassing. Blushing, she glanced over at Bobbi who chuckled, looking back across at her. She shook her head, blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

“You alright there, Jemma?” she asked. It was a joking tone but there was still an underlying layer of concern. Bobbi was very good at reading people; she could tell from the way Jemma had tensed up that she was suddenly uncomfortable. That hadn’t been because of Bobbi, surely?

“Fine,” she said, struggling to calm her voice to a reasonable measure, “I’m fine, just don’t like-“

“Small spaces? You never really struck me as the claustrophobic type,” Bobbi mused. Perhaps talking would help her calm her friend down. The scientist shrugged non-commitally. If she talked, it would probably come out as a babble of word vomit.

Jemma was focusing on anything but Bobbi. The innate details of the elevator for one. Its railings, the tiled floor, the way the ceiling was chipping slightly in the corner above Bobbi’s head. There was an announcement system’s speaker fitted in the ceiling too, and it was through this came the crackly voice of director Coulson.

“Agents Morse and Simmons, if you could just sit tight, we seem to have had a bit of a power failing,” there was a pause and the sound of a conversation somewhere in the same room as Coulson. Then he was back “Uh, should be about 20 minutes,” before he crackled out.

Jemma groaned, throwing her head back and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Oh my god,” she muttered.

“Is it because of what happened?” asked Bobbi, and Jemma looked back over at her, eyebrows furrowing, before the Agent elaborated. “The claustrophobia. Is it because of what happened to you and Fitz-,”

“No.” Jemma cut her off rather sharply, before blushing and biting her lip. “Sorry, I mean, no. It’s not because of that, it was there before hand… That made it worse though.” All Bobbi could do was nod sympathetically. After a moment of silence, she slipped to the floor, patting the space beside her and grinning up at Jemma. She looked happy and mischievous, and that made Jemma’s heart lighten a little.

She took the seat beside Jemma. As her hand went to her sides, her fingers brushed against Bobbi’s before she jolted them away.

“S-sorry,” she muttered, looking across. Bobbi smiled softly, shaking it off as though it were nothing. Since they had come back from the Hydra base together, Jemma had been stealing a lot of glances at Bobbi. It was a crush, probably, and one she hadn’t told anyone but Skye about.

Who could she tell, really? Fitz was out of the question, for obvious reasons. Trip might laugh at her. Why on earth would she tell Agent May, the woman was like her mother in SHIELD. But she had told Skye. Her best friend had grinned and said she thought Bobbi was quite the catch, even if Skye herself didn’t swing that way.

Jemma smirked at the memory before she remembered she wasn’t alone. She was trapped in a dimly lit elevator with the object of her affections who was very good at noticing people’s smallest gestures.

“What are you smirking at?” asked Bobbi quickly and Jemma’s smirk quickly fell.

“Nothing!” she said, almost too quickly. Skye didn’t swing that way, perhaps, but Jemma still wasn’t sure if Bobbi did. She had been married to Lance, that was true enough but that didn’t mean Bobbi didn’t like women.

Perhaps Jemma did have a shot.

“You don’t have to be so uncomfortable you know,” Bobbi said, bumping her shoulder against Jemma’s. “You can talk to me, we are friends.”

“I know, but you’re just-,” Jemma stopped abruptly, smiling wryly over at Bobbi. “You’re a little intimidating still, Bobbi. I know we’re friends now, and you saved my hide back in Hydra but talking to you… I don’t want you to think any less of me.”

“Jemma, I could never think less of you, I think you’re amazing.” Bobbi said it in such a reassuring tone it made Jemma so happy. Happy enough that she let out a little giggle. Oh gosh, she sounded like a school girl with a crush.

Suddenly their happy quiet moment was shattered as the elevator jolted then stopped again, the lights flickering into darkness. Jemma’s heart beat sped up and her hand clutched around Bobbi’s. She was taking fast shallow breaths, and she barely registered Bobbi’s thumb rubbing reassuringly over the back of her hand.

“Jemma, hey, Jem,” Bobbi’s voice cut through the still darkness as she pulled a torch from her pocket, holding it between them. Jemma looked up at Bobbi. A small smile was on the older agent’s face and she nodded calmly at the scientist. “It’s okay,” she said, “We’re alright.”

Her hand seemed to move of it’s own accord, but suddenly Jemma had her hand on Bobbi’s cheek. Her irrational mind was simply checking that Bobbi was still there and they could still feel and were in fact still alive. Bobbi didn’t shudder away, which Jemma was very glad of. In about half an hour she would be suffering from immense embarrassment. But right now she wasn’t. Right now she was distracted by the glimmer of desire in Bobbi’s eyes as Jemma’s own flickered down to her lips.

As Jemma looked back up, she noticed their faces were inches apart, their hands still interlocked between them. Jemma moved to pull her hand from Bobbi’s cheek, but Bobbi’s other hand shot up to keep it there.

Then suddenly Bobbi was leaning forward and kissing her, and it was better than Jemma could possibly imagine. She’d pictured kissing Bobbi for weeks. Not, admittedly, in a darkened elevator stuck on the second floor of the base, but kissing nonetheless.

And now she was. Bobbi Morse, codename the Mockinbird, who had successfully integrated herself into HYDRA’s security division and proven herself as an exceptional SHIELD agent was kissing her. Jemma Simmons.

Jemma gasped, pulling back, eyes meeting Bobbi’s once more. Bobbi grinned sheepishly, that dazzling smile enough to knock anyone off their feet.

“I heard you were supposed to distract people when they started to panic,” she said breathily. Jemma’s heart sunk a little.

“O-oh, right, yes, a distraction…” she trailed off. She had thought…

She heard Bobbi laugh again.

“I didn’t just kiss you to distract you, Agent Simmons,” she shook her head, “You know for a genius scientist if you think that, then I would say you’re losing your tou-,”

Bobbi was cut off as an ecstatic Jemma leant forward, hastily pressing her lips against Bobbi’s again. Her hands wrapped around Bobbi’s neck as she pushed up onto her knees. Vaguely, she noticed one of Bobbi’s hands reach her waist. What both of them failed to notice was the lights come back on in the elevator and the doors sliding open.

“Oh for pity’s sake!” groaned a distinctly British voice and the two women pulled apart. Jemma turned her head to see an angry looking Hunter, a smirking Trip and a grinning Skye holding two thumbs up. Bobbi took the whole thing in her stride, pulling a beet red Jemma to her feet.

“You got the elevator working then?” she said, as though nothing had happened, walking past them. Trip just nodded amusedly, as Bobbi went by, pulling Jemma along through by their still entwined hands.

 

Weeks later, when the power failed again, Jemma wondered if they were doing it on purpose. She groaned, pressing her head into Bobbi’s shoulder.

“Why, it’s always us. Why?”

Bobbi chuckled, lowering her lips next to Jemma’s ear.

“I guess I’ll just have to distract you again.”


End file.
